Pikachu
by SCitra
Summary: Wonwoo meng-invite Jihoon dan Soonyoung ke dalam suatu grup dan memberikan pertanyaan bebek gila. Tapi Jihoon berpikir itu bodoh dan left tanpa berkata apa-apa. Kwon Soonyoung : Kembalilah, Pikachu. HoshixWoozi. SoonHoon. Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon.


_**Title : Pikachu**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Fluffy(?)**_

 _ **Rated : M**_

 **Lenght : Oneshot**

 **Cast :**

 **Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Lee Jihoon**

 **Others.**

 **Summary :**

 **Wonwoo meng-invite Jihoon dan Soonyoung ke dalam suatu grup dan memberikan pertanyaan bebek gila. Tapi Jihoon berpikir itu bodoh dan left tanpa berkata apa-apa. _Kwon Soonyoung : Kembalilah, Pikachu_. HoshixWoozi. SoonHoon.**

* * *

Jihoon terkejut melihat chat Kakaotalknya. Beberapa teman lama masa SMAnya berganti foto profil ke gambar bebek warna kuning yang menyeringai. Jihoon mengernyit. Kenapa tiba-tiba semua orang senang sekali mengganti foto dengan bebek kartun ini.

Kapan hari, Jihoon tahu dari member termuda penggemar King of Pop itu kalau akhir-akhir ini sedang ngetren, Psyduck riddle. Singkatan dari Psycho-Duck Riddle.

Semacam guyonan atau tebak-tebakkan—yang menurut Jihoon konyol—yang mengharuskan pemain yang kalah mengganti foto profile ke gambar bebek gila ini. Sebenarnya tidak hanya Psyduck, tapi bisa juga taruhan yang lain. Tapi, entah kenapa orang orang memilik memasang gambar bebek kuning itu.

Jihoon meregangkan tubuhnya, ia masih di studio untuk menggarap lagunya dan tiba-tiba satu notifikasi muncul di ponselnya.

Jihoon sendiri bukan tipe orang yang memiliki banyak kontak di ponselnya. Otomatis semua kontaknya hanya berisi orang-orang penting. Jadi tidak akan ada grup, atau orang yang mengajaknya chatting konyol. Kecuali membernya, terlebih Soonyoung. Kekasihnya itu pernah mengundangnya ke suatu grup yang berisi mereka berdua ditambah noonanya Soonyoung, hanya untuk menunjukkan foto masa kecilnya.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Seokmin membuat grup berisi dirinya sendiri, Jihoon, Seungcheol, dan Chan hanya untuk menanyakan makan malamnya mau Jajjangmyeon atau Jjampong? Dan Jihoon langsung left tanpa berkata apa-apa.

 _Wonwoo invited you to the group._

Jihoon mengernyit. Wonwoo? Apa lagi ini? Grup konyol lagi? Sebenarnya tombol decline begitu menggoa untuk dipencet. Terlebih Jihoon tahu ini hanya grup omong kosong yang lain. Tapi ya sudahlah, accept saja, Kita lihat kebodohan apa lagi ini.

 _Hoon accept the invitation._

 _Kwon Soonyoung accept the invitation._

Soonyoung juga?

Baru saja Jihoon ingin bertanya di grup chat, Wonwoo sudah muncul dengan pesan panjang di notifikasinya.

 ***(pertanyaan bebek gila)***

 **Jika kamu gagal menjawab pertanyaan ini dengan benar, kamu harus mengganti foto profilemu dengan gambar bebek gila selama 3 hari. Dan kamu tidak boleh memberi tahu yang lain jawaban yang benar.**

 **Jika kamu membawa 10 botol cola kosong ke toko, kamu mendapatkan 1 minuman cola. Jika kamu membawa 100 botol cola, berapa yang kamu dapatkan?**

 **Jika kamu salah, kamu harus mengganti foto profilemu menjadi bebek gila untuk 3 hari, (wink)**

Jihoon terkekeh, Ia mengusap wajah kusutnya akibat terlalu lama di depan layar komputer. Sudahlah tidak ada gunanya menanggapi emo satu ini.

 _Hoon left the group._

Baru saja Jihoon hendak menaruh ponselnya, ia dikejutkan dengan notifikasi lain.

 _Kwon Soonyoung invited Hoon to the group._

Apasih ini? Kekasihnya bersekongkol dengan pacar si tiang itu untuk mengerjainya?

 _Kwon Soonyoung : Kembalilah, Pikachu kekeke~_

Jihoon terkekeh. Panggilan Soonyoung untuknya itu baru muncul seminggu yang lalu, saat namja kelahiran namyang-ju itu mendapati Jihoon tengah menyanyikan ost pikachu. Dan semenjak itu Soonyoung memanggilnya pikachu. Dan lihat saja seminggu lagi pasti panggilan itu berubah lagi.

Sebelumnya Soonyoung memanggilnya dalbit yang artinya moonlight gara-gara tahu bahwa anime favorit Jihoon sama dengannya, yaitu Dalbit Cheonsa. Jihoon bahkan mendengarkan ostnya sebelum tidur.

 _Hoon accept the invitation._

 _Hoon : Coba tebaklah. Kekeke~_

Jihoon menaruh ponselnya di atas meja, ia berdiri dan pergi ke toilet. Tidak berapa lama, ia keluar. Selama di toilet ia bisa mendengar suara notifikasi dari grup barunya. Pasti kedua anak itu sedang berusaha untuk menjawab pertanyaan bodoh itu.

Rasa penasaran akhirnya membuat namja itu mengambil ponselnya dan melihat grup chat lagi.

 _Kwon Soonyoung : Kau sudah tahu jawabannya tidak asik, Jeon._

 _Wonwoo : Aku tidak tahu. Makanya ayo dijawab._

 _Kwon Soonyoung : Dasar! Kita bertiga sudah lulus SMA 3 bulan lalu. Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan matematika lagi._

 _Wonwoo : Bilang saja kau tidak bisa, Soonyoung-ah. Kekeke~~_

 _Kwon Soonyoung : (smirk)(smirk) Kau meremehkanku, Wonwoo-ya. Jawabannya 10._

 _Wonwoo : Kenapa bisa?_

 _Kwon Soonyoung : Kau bawa 10 botol dapat 1 minuman. Kau bawa 100 berarti dapat 10 kan?_

 _Wonwoo : Salah. (grin)(grin)_

 _Kwon Soonyoung : Kau tahu dari mana salah? Bukannya kau sendiri juga tidak tahu jawabannya._

 _Wonwoo : Karena aku juga menjawab seperti itu. Dan salah._

 _Kwon Soonyoung : Memang dengan siapa kau memainkan riddle ini sebelumnya?_

 _Wonwoo : Si Tiang._

 _Kwon Soonyoung : Oh, jadi alasan status KakaoTalkmu menjadi 'Mr. Kim (love)(love)' kemarin karena kalah dari Mingyu._

 _Wonwoo : Diamlah, Kwon! Setidaknya aku memberimu keringanan dengan hukumannya._

Jihoon tersenyum sendiri membaca chat di sana. Ia mulai menggerakan jarinya untuk membalas pesan mereka. Sejujurnya Jihoon sudah tahu dari lama riddle itu. Itu riddle lawas, harusnya Soonyoung dan Wonwoo juga sudah tahu. Tapi entah kenapa menjadi bodoh tiba-tiba. Kecuali Soonyoung, ia selalu bodoh di mata Jihoon. Tapi Jihoon cinta kok.

 _Hoon : Jawabannya 100. Kan disebutkan 100 botol cola buka 100 botol cola kosong._

Lama beberapa menit kemudian baru muncul percakapan lagi dari Soonyoung.

 _Kwon Soonyoung : Wah, iya juga. Kau pintar, pikachu~~_

 _Wonwoo : (palm face)_

 _Hoon : Sudah aku menang. Berarti ganti profil foto kalian._

 _Wonwoo : Tadi siapa yang left. Sekarang dianya menang malah antusias._

 _Hoon : (pout) (pout)_

 _Kwon Soonyoung : Pikachu~~ (Chu)_

 _Hoon : Cepat ganti. Aku masih banyak pekerjaan (smirk)_

 _Hoon left the Group._

Jihoon meletakkan ponselnya di meja. Ia kembali berkutat dengan komputernya. Namja itu memasang headphone di telinganya dan kembali mengurus anak anak—read:lagu—nya. Saat sebuah lengan tiba-tiba terulur dan memeluk lehernya. Jihoon tahu jika itu Soonyoung, kekasihnya. Karena tidak mungkin Seungcheol-hyung yang biasanya datang meninjau progres lagu akan memeluk dan menciumi puncak kepalanya seperti sekarang.

Sedangkan bibir jahil Soonyoung mulai nakal dan turun ke bahu putih nan mulus milik Jihoon. Namja mungil itu hanya mengenakan hoodie warna abu-abu tanpa kaus dalam. Mempermudah kerja tangan Soonyoung menarik pelan tali hoodie Jihoon melonggarkan hoodienya.

"Aww!—Kenapa memukulku?!"

Teriakan Soonyoung menggema. Soonyoung memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja bertemu dengan dasar mug kopi Jihoon, sedangkan pelakunya hanya tersenyum menang.

Jihoon hanya membenahi lengan hoodienya tanpa ada niat mengencangkannya kembali. Bahu putih dan mulusnya terlihat membuat Soonyoung bisa mengeluarkan liur.

"Aww!—Anghh..."

Sekarang Jihoon yang berteriak. Namja beranjak dari duduknya dan memegangi bahu kanannya. Dilihatnya bekas gigitan yang memerah. Jihoon memandang tajam ke arah Soonyoung. Namja itu hanya membalasnya seperti Jihoon tadi. Senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kenapa menggigitku?!"

"Kau yang mulai duluan."

Jihoon mendengus, ia sedang tidak mau berdebat dengan Soonyoung. Jadi ia hanya duduk kembali ke singgasananya, memasang headphone dan kembali bekerja. Tapi tidak dengan adanya Kwon Soonyoung yang mengganggu disana. Memeluknya dari belakang dengan erat.

Jihoon akhirnya mengalah dan melepas headphonenya. Kursinya ia putar kebelakang menghadap namja berambut coklat tersebut,

"Baiklah kau mau apa?"

Soonyoung tersenyum, "Aku mau pikachu-ku." Kemudian ia memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di leher hingga bahu Jihoon

Jihoon mendengus, "Ini masih siang."

"Ayolah. Pika-pikachu~" Dan Soonyoung memonyongkan bibirnya ke arah Jihoon. Sedangkan pemuda mungil itu menempelkan bibir Soonyoung ke headphonenya.

"Aku banyak kerjaan."

"Ayo dong, Pika-chu~~"

Lagi Soonyoung memajukan bibirnya, Jihoon akhirnya kasihan juga melihat kekasihnya ini. Jadi ia menyambut bibir Soonyoung dengan bibirnya cepat. Hanya kecupan. Chup. Selesai. Dan Soonyoung merengut karena begitu cepatnya.

"Kok cuma segitu..."

"Sudah, ah. Aku mau kerja."

Jihoon hendak membalikkan kursinya lagi tapi Soonyoung menahannya. Namja itu hendak protes ketika Soonyoung akhirnya membungkam Jihoon dengan sebuah ciuman. Jihoon hanya mengerjap kaget sebelum akhirnya menikmati ketika bibir namja kelahiran Juni ini bergerak dan menari di atas bibirnya.

Soonyoung menelusupkan lidahnya dan mengajak bermain lidah Jihoon. Dan tangannya sudah menelusup ke dalam hoodie abu-abu Jihoon meraba kulit seputih susu yang dilindunginya.

Soonyoung melepaskan ciumannya dan memandang Jihoon,

"Aku mau pikachu-ku sekarang."

Jihoon. Yang sudah dilanda nafsu. Berkat Tuan Kwon-mesum-Soonyoung. Hanya mengangguk patuh dan membiarkan Soonyoung menjamah tubuhnya.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat."

Soonyoung melepaskan celana jeans hitam Jihoon juga underwearnya. Membiarkan celana itu jatuh di lantai. Sedangkan dia sendiri juga sudah melepas celana trainingnya sendiri. Bagian bawah keduanya sudah tak terbalut apa-apa.

"Berdiri."

Jihoon menurut, ia berdiri dari duduknya. Soonyoung yang sekarang duduk di kursi itu, ia menarik Jihoon dan mendudukkan namja mungil itu menghadapnya. Membuat kedua milik merka berhadapan.

"Ah!"

Jihoon sedikit melenguh saat miliknya dan Soonyoung bersentuhan. Ia mulai menggigit bibirnya menahan suara ketiak Soonyoung mulai menggengam milik keduanya dalam satu tangan dan memberikan gerakan cepat.

"Pikaa—Hoon.."

"Soon—"

Tangan Jihon bertumpu pada pundak Soonyoung, ketika tangan Soonyoung masih memberikan service untuk keduanya dibawah sana. Jihoon tersentak saat merasakan sesuatu menerobos lubangnya. Sepertinya dua jari Soonyoung yang lain mulai bergerak di dalamnya.

"Ini studiomu, Hoon. Kedap suara. Tenang saja."

Tapi tetap saja, Jihoon menggigit bibirnya. Menahan sensasi yang dibuat Soonyoung di kedua titik tersensitifnya di bawah sana. Jihoon menyandarkan kepalanya di ceruk kepala Soonyoung. Ia memutuskan untuk memberi Soonyoung setidaknya sedikit penyemangat. Jihoon hanya akan mendesah pelan, sangat pelan dan lirih namun tepat berbisik di telinga Soonyoung.

Soonyoung mengeluarkan kedua jarinya yang dari tadi menggarap lubang Jihoon. Ia mengangkat sedikit pinggul Jihoon dan menempatkan kejantanannya tepat di pintu masuk surgawi Jihoon. Lalu menurunkan tubuh mungil Jihoon perlahan dan membuat kebanggaannya tertanam di hole.

"Ah!"

Jihoon menjerit tepat di telinga Soonyoung saat lubangnya dipenuhi oleh milik Soonyoung. Namja itu menggemeretakkan giginya ketika telinganya berdenging. Tapi kemudian ia kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya ke atas dan kebawah.

"Ahh! Ah! Ah! Anghh!"

"Gerakan pinggulmu berlawanan, Pikachu."

Jihoon menurut dan mulai menyamai ritme Soonyoung. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap manik mata coklat Soonyoung lebih rendah dibawahnya. Jihoon suka di posisi ini, membuatnya bisa mengangumi wajah Soonyoung di bawahnya. Tiap hari Jihoon selalu mendongak ketika berbicara dengan orang. Sesekali ia lah yang harus memandang ke bawah untuk melihat wajah orang. Jihoon tidak pendek kok! Cuma tinggi badannya di bawah rata-rata.

"Ah! Soon! Youngie.. Eghhh..."

"Ugh, PikaHoon ini ternyata nakal, eoh?"

Soonyoung terus bergerak. Menusuk satu titik yang membuat pikachu kesayangannya mengerang terus menerus. Sampai pada saat dimana Jihoon merasakan kepalanya berkedut, pandangannya memburan dan secara refleks ia berkontraksi. Menyebabkan dinding analnya mengetat membuat Soonyoung menggeram rendah,

"Grhhh... Hoon.."

"Aku—Tidak tahan.. eughh.."

Soonyoung mempercepat temponya, begitu juga Jihoon. Sekitar semenit kemudian Jihoon merasakan melilit di perutnya dan tanpa aba-aba melepaskan benihnya mengotori hoodienya dan kaos Soonyoung diiringi dengan suara melengkingnya yang bergema di gendang telingan Soonyoung.

"Aakh! Angghhh..."

Jihoon memejamkan mata, masih menikmati klimaksnya saat Soonyoung masih bergerak dan tak berapa lama ia merasakan hangat di bawahnya.

Ia membuka kelopak matanya dan melihat wajah Soonyoung yang penuh nikmat tengah melepas klimaksnya. Jihoon bisa merasa beberapa tetes dari milik Soonyoung jatuh dan mengaliri paha putihnya.

Jihoon mengecup bibirnya Soonyoung pelan, lalu mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Soonyoung.

"Soon-ah."

"Hn?"

"Pika—"

CHU

Soonyoung terdiam, barusan Jihoon memanggil dirinya sendiri pikachu? Padahal kan dia tidak suka panggilan itu. Sebenarnya dia tidak suka semua panggilan yang Soonyoung berikan untuknya.

"—chu."

Soonyoung tersenyum, ia menggigit gemas hidung mungil Jihoon. Ia masih tidak berniat untuk melepaskan kontak intim keduanya, ia masih ingin memeluk pikachunya, ia masih ingin merengkuh pikachunya, ia masih ingin menciumi pikachunya, ia masih ingin—

"Jihoon-ah, aku datang untuk mengecek progres lag—"

Diam.

Seungcheol memandang keduanya.

Soonyoung duduk.

Memangku Jihoon.

Bagian bawah yang terbuka.

Dan penis Soonyoung yang masih tertancap di lubang Jihoon.

"ASTAGA MATAKU! MATI KAU, KWON!"

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

Yuhuuuu balik lagi mamaaaa...

Ini ff terjadi(?) karena grup bibit wortel atau apalah itu namanya yang berisi author author gilan bin sedeng yang sedang kesengsem sama diarynya jihoon jaman 17TV. Disitu dia cerita kalau Wonwoo bikin grup terus ngundang dia sama soonyoung dan memberikan pertanyaa bebek gila. Jadi kejadian ini real. Terus jihoon langsung left gitu aja. Nah lucunya, Soonyoung langsung invite jihoon lagi sambil bilang dorawara, pikachu kekeke. Yang artinya kembalilah pikachu.

Duh emes emes deh pokoknya. Kalian bisa search aja diary ini, real kok ^^. Selain naena soonhoon(walaupun saya berharap itu juga rela) #PLAK

Yang pada nanyain LFB...

Sabar ya, updatenya abis lebaran ini, wkwkw..

Soalnya saya sibuk bangeeeeeeeetttt ngurusin ekskul. T_T

Ya udahlah, bbai~

.

.

.

.

* * *

OMAKE

"Jeonghannie, ayolah.."

Namja berambut bob itu hanya mendengus kesal dan berusaha memfokuskan perhatiannya pada buku yang ia baca. Ia hanya ingin membaca beberapa halaman terakhir novel yang dipinjamkan Wonwoo lalu tidur. Tapi si bayi besar Choi ini merengek minta susu.

Bukan susu yang biasa ia buatkan untuk Chan. Tapi susu yang itu, iya susu 'itu'

"Ayolah, eomma~"

Jeonghan menutup bukunya kasar, "Jangan panggil aku eomma, Cheol-ah!"

"Kalau begitu..."

Seungcheol diam, tapi sedetik kemudian.

"Mommy, Cheol mau susu."

Jeonghan jengah, dan akhirnya ia malah memukul kepala Seungcheol yang dari tadi sudah tiduran di pahanya. Untuk informasi, Mingyu sedang di rumah sakit menemani Wonwoo, dan Jihoon tentu saja di studionya. Jadi kamar yang mereka tempati berempat itu sekarang hanya ada Seungcheol dan Jeonghan. Namja cantik itu sudah minta ijin Mingyu untuk menggunakan kasurnya di tingkat bawah karena namja bergigi taring itu menginap di rumah sakit.

"Tidurlah, Cheol. Kau sudah lelah. Mungkin kau butuh obat tidur, aku punya."

Seungcheol beranjak, "Aku tidak butuh obat tidur. Aku mau pil ekstasiku."

Jeonghan menoleh, menatap manik mata Seungcheol serius, "Kau mengonsumsi ekstasi?"

Seungcheol, di lain sisi hanya nyengir santai dan memeluk pinggang Jeonghan, "Ekstasiku kan kamu, Yoon."

"Sebenarnya kenapa kamu tiba-tiba seperti ini? Ini masih masa promosi, Kamu sendiri yang bilang kita tidak akan melakukan apa-apa selama masih masa promosi."

Seungcheol mengangguk, tapi kemudian ia duduk tegak dan mengeluarkan aura dominan. Jeonghan benci aura itu, aura yang membuatnya selalu merasa lemah sebagai laki-laki.

"Soonyoung dan Jihoon, mereka melakukannya di studio."

Jeonghan membenahi posisinya, "Lalu apa hubungannya denganmu?"

"Aku memergoki mereka. Dalam keadaan paling memuakkan yang mungkin membuatku terngiang setiap kali melihat wajah keduanya."

Jeonghan menatap datar Seungcheol. Ia menaruh bukunya di nakas dan mulai menyelimuti diri. Tidak mengindahkan cerita Seungcheol.

"Ayolah, mama. Anakmu ini butuh asupan susu."

Baru saja mode kewibawaanya keluar sekarang mode anak kecil muncul lagi. Serius, Jeonghan tidak tahu eomma Choi ngidam apa sampai anak bungsunya ini punya begitu banyak sifat di satu tubuh.

"Bikin saja sendiri di dapur."

"Itu kan susu pertumbuhan punya Chan. Aku kan punya susu sendiri."

"Yak! Choi Seungcheol! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Memerah susu."

"JAUHKAN TANGANMU DARI SELANGKANGANKU! CHOI SEUNG-Anghhh..."

REAL END

* * *

Yang part susu itu sebenarnya tiba tiba muncul gara gara authornya ngetik sambil minum susu. Ini susu asli kok bukan susunya Jeonghan #eh


End file.
